


The One Where They Fight

by mellababy101



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl!Eggsy, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101





	1. Chapter 1

¨Oh really?! You wanna talk shite about me takin’ a honeypot mission when you’ve been on how many since you firs’ joined Kingsman?¨ Eggsy demanded, absolutely livid and about two seconds away from kicking her lover in the shin.

¨Well you didn’t even wait for me to be dead a whole twenty four hours before you fucked that Scandinavian Princess, did you?¨ He spit back at her and Eggsy, not expecting that one, recoiled like she’d been slapped. Eggsy actually thought a smack to the face would’ve hurt less than his words did. 

Harry lost his ire immediately; Eggsy saw it in the way his face softened and his hands unclenched from the white fists he had made. 

¨Eggsy -¨ Harry started. He reached to touch her face but dropped his arm to his side immediately when Eggsy flinched again and he didn’t quite show how much that hurt him. He was sorry already for saying what he had to her, and the way she was frightened of him right now made him almost breathless with guilt. No matter how many missions Eggsy went on, no matter how many hand to hand fights she’d won easily, Eggsy had been the victim of domestic abuse for a very long time. She could face down a stranger trying to hurt her because Dean and his goons had rough housed her enough, but someone she trusted? That was a whole different story. Kingsman had been her arsenal as of late and she always felt safe. Harry was sorry he took that away, even though he’d never actually hit Eggsy. 

She didn’t meet his gaze but rather looked away, not quite able to hide the tears that swam in her eyes and refusing to show him how weak she was right now. She’d never flinched when a man lifted his hand towards her face - not since she joined Kingsman. The quiet was deafening between them and the tension was almost unbearable but she couldn't look at him, not now when he threw something back at her that she didn't deserve. Not when she saw the guilt in Harry's eyes at scaring her. She didn't want his pity.

Harry respected her enough to allow her evasion even though it hurt him to let her. He didn’t quite know what to say so he took a few steps back until he hit the door and left her there against his better judgement. She had her arms wrapped around her as if to hold herself together and Harry achingly wanted to replace her arms with his but he didn’t know if she’d let him, so he’d rather not try. Eggsy didn’t look at him as she retreated and only did so when he slipped the door open and went out. 

She waited a breath, held it, and then exhaled on a sob when he didn’t come right back in. They had awful timing, they did. Harry had to pick a row right before he was set to leave for Argentina? 

What if she never saw him again and the last words he'd said to her were about her fucking a princess? She'd already gone through that once, and once was once too many. But she wouldn't run after him. If he left after seeing her like that then it meant he didn't care and Eggsy wasn't one to beg. 

She did stay in the hallway to let her tears fall freely, though, thinking that maybe if she waited long enough, Harry might come back. He might come back with flowers, or he might come back with an apology, or he might just come back alone and that's all that she wanted. But as the minutes passed by and JB whined uneasily at her distress, she gave up. If he were going to come back he already would have. 

She picked up her pug and set him down at the foot of the bed once she made her way up the stairs but quickly realized the bedroom might not be a good place to hang out. Their bed was unmade and if she pressed a pillow to her face she could probably smell Harry's cologne and his natural clean sandalwood scent. Her stomach tightened at the thought. If Harry didn't come home ... Would she only have the bed linens to remember him by? Or the long sleeve button down he had hastily removed when he came home last night and ravished her? 

She looked at the light blue shirt sitting at the end of the bed on the ottoman and hesitantly picked it up. She pressed it to her face and the smell of Harry instantly made her heart twinge, but it also had the bizarre reaction of making her feel safer as well. She should have just toughened up and let Harry see her cry. Maybe if she had, she would've at least gotten a hug from him before he left. 

Desperate, she ripped off her own clothing -bespoke suit be damned - before slipping into his shirt. The sleeves were too long and the shirt actually went down over her thighs and bum so she was comfortable, but the reminder of how much bigger Harry was, how adorable they always looked because of their height difference, made her sad again. The next few days were going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

She had access to his home terminal so it wasn't like she couldn't watch him if she wanted to. She didn't just because she couldn't stand the thought of him functioning so easily, so perfectly - executing missions while she sat at home with her dog and waited for him. 

Merlin didn't have a mission for her right now because he was waiting for the results of Roxy's to send her. Basically, if Roxy found concrete Intel, Eggsy would assist, if there was no concrete Intel, Eggsy would stay and wait for something else to pop up. But waiting for that Intel to appear was torture of the worst kind. Eggsy had to spend her time either firing at the shooting range in HQ or sitting idly in her flat, since after that first night she'd gone to her own place. She visited her Mum, took Daisy for walks, and caught up with Jamie and Cher, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to Harry. His words about the princess had been cruel and she had half a mind to slap him when he came back. 

Of course, she discarded the thought quickly. She and Harry weren't the type to come to blows over an argument. She'd been slapped around by men enough in her lifetime. But for all that she wouldn't hit him, she was still sore about his comment. She'd cried over him. He'd gotten shot, she'd saved the world, and he wanted to rip her a new one for fucking a princess? She'd cried the second they were clothed again and the princess had wiped her tears and consoled her. Why didn't Harry mention that, then? 

Oh right because the git had assumed things.

And then it started to get late and she couldn't postpone JB's evening walk anymore. She'd been postponing it because she herself didn't want to go to bed yet. However, it was almost midnight and if she didn't go to bed, she'd drive herself crazy. Bed time was the worst thing about missing Harry. She had nightmares about him getting shot and she couldn't roll over into his arms for comfort. Then she had to cry herself back to sleep because god, she missed him. She missed waking up to his curly bed head and she missed the way he always kissed her on the forehead before starting the day. And it's only been three days. 

She'd asked Merlin what Harry's estimated time completion was and tried not to whither under his curious glance. She knew what he was thinking - why don't you ask him yourself? But he'd answered her anyway. And apparently, he'd lied to her, because there, at one in the morning, was Harry knocking at her door. 

She didn't know who it was and she was half ready to let whoever it was stay there and rot because it was late, she'd just had a nightmare so she had tears running down her face, and she wasn't wearing anything other than Harry's shirt. But it was one in the morning so anyone knocking at her door had to be important. So she grabbed her gun from the side table and made her way to the door, shushing JB as he followed her. He wasn't growling, so she figured that maybe Roxy was back. She was really the only person that JB didn't give a warning growl to. 

She looked through the peephole because it was bullet proof and she didn't have to worry about getting shot through it and froze - 

Outside of her door, beautiful and holding a bouquet of flowers, was Harry. Her heartbeat stuttered as she looked at him - no obvious injuries and outside and safe - and then she remembered what she looked like. She had tear tracks down her face and she was in his shirt, which she knew he'd notice. She vaguely considered pulling a gun on him just because he'd been such a prick, but the chance to have him in her arms was too much and she set the gun down quickly before she opened the door, tear tracks be damned. 

"Good evening Madame -" Harry said wryly, with a grin, but then he caught a good sight of her face and frowned. He took a step forward and then hesitated with his hand reaching to wipe the tears on her cheeks. Eggsy's face crumpled at his hesitation and in one second, Harry was pushing her gently back in and closing the door behind them, setting the flowers down next to her gun before taking her up in his arms. 

And well, Eggsy couldn't quite stay mad at him when she had the scent of him - fresh and sharp - in her nose; not when he was holding her tight and rubbing her back with his large hands; not when he was safe and alive and home. She sobbed his name and he picked her up and pressed her against the door, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. 

"May I kiss you?" He asked, looking at her with one of his big hands on the side of her neck and another on her waist, his brown eyes earnest and desperate. 

"You're askin' now?" She laughed wetly, not giving him time to answer before she closed the distance between them and kissed him. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't soft; Eggsy kissed him with a defiant passion and attacked him. His lips were brought against her but she didn't mind because he was kissing her as good as he was getting and it was perfect, absolutely perfect. He was saying her name between kisses and it was making her dizzy and breathless with relief. 

Once they were both out of breath, Harry released her gently, taking her hands when she whined her distress. He got on one knee and looked up at her, his suit immaculate and his hair only slightly out of place from her hands. 

"What are ya doin', Harry?" She asked, confused. 

He kissed her hand before speaking. 

"I'm apologizing, my dear Eggsy, for being the most unforgivable arse and for saying such awful things to you before I left. They were cruel and uncalled for and you did not deserve them. Please forgive me." He said and if Eggsy had any residual anger, it was certainly gone with such an elegant apology. 

Eggsy couldn't say anything so she just nodded, a watery smile on her face. Harry got up and cradled her face again before giving her a good long kiss. 

"Why were you crying?" Harry asked her then, wiping the tears that hadn't quite dried from earlier. Her face reddened, she didn't want to tell him - but his face was hard and she didn't want to argue anymore. Not when reunion was so much sweeter. 

"I had a nightmare ... That you got shot and I rolled over an' you weren' there." She whispered and Harry pulled her into his arms again. 

"Oh, Eggsy." He sighed, his voice regretful and soft. She shivered in his arms and he tightened them, picking her up again and carrying her to her bedroom, depositing her on the big bed and standing at the foot of it. She watched as he unbuttoned his jacket, his shirt, and his pants. He didn't bother taking off his boxer briefs as he crawled into bed with her and she found she didn't mind as long as she had his long, taut body draped over hers. He peppered kisses on her face and neck, seeming unable to stop the soft affectionate kisses for something more substantial and she found that she didn't want more anyway; this was Harry's way of apologizing. 

"So did ya miss me?" Eggsy asked teasingly between kisses. 

Harry pulled back to look at her and cradled her face between his hands again. They were big and warm and Eggsy felt small and safe under them. She'd been so stupid, before. Harry would never hit her. She wasn't sure how she had even thought he would. 

"I did." He said simply and Eggsy smiled. That was her Harry: not saying more than needed and making his point anyway. That is, unless he was being a snarky arsehole. She loved him in all his forms but she felt especially fond of him at the moment. She'd missed him so much and she'd been so distraught sitting around waiting to see what happened or if things would be the same when he came back. The doubts and the worry had ate at her and she hadn't been able to do much else. 

"You can' do that to me again, Harry." She said suddenly, needing to hear him say he'd never leave like that again. Harry quirked his eyebrows at the way her voice had become distressed and her face had crumbled and touched the frown between her eyebrows. He was still holding her face and she was almost nervous with what she'd just said. Would he think her a frail little girl who's couldn't stand a good row? 

"If you had died and the last thing we had talked abou' was a fucking princess, I'd be miserable. I los' you once already. I can' do it again." She admitted. Her brain couldn't even fathom the pain of it. She'd saved the world the first time he died so she'd been distracted, but once it was over, once she'd rescued Tilde and let herself actually sit and feel what was going on around her, she couldn't subdue the open ache in her chest that had been burning the whole time. She saved the world and fucked a princess and she wanted to tell Harry about it and Harry wasn't ever going to hear her again.

¨Promise me you won´ leave like tha´ again.¨ Eggsy pleaded quietly. Harry looked at her with surprise in his eyes but also a warmth that made her sure she wasn´t wrong to ask that of him. He loved her too, she knew it, so he´d be alright with filling whatever ressurances she might need. 

¨I´ll never leave you like that again, Eggsy. I promise.¨ He swore solemnly, sealing his words with a kiss against her forehead. She smiled at him gratefully and brought his face down so she could kiss him again. She kissed him more purposefully now, carding her hands through his hair and replaying the words he´d just spoken over and over in her head. 

He kissed her mouth until she pulled away to breathe and then followed the line of her throat, kissing her skin softly until he encountered buttons. He took care of them easily and quickly and Eggsy felt herself blush at the way his eyes darkened. She hadn´t put on anything under his shirt so she was completely naked as he ran his hands all over her body. She ached when his fingers brushed over her nipples and moaned when he tightened them over her. When she breathed out his name this time, he shuddered as well but hid it by biting her hip. Harry kissed her stomach and licked a bruise right under the birthmark on her hip and she was about to complain about him being a tease when he gripped her thighs and spread them. 

Harry interlaced their fingers together and caught her eye before he buried his face between her thighs. His tongue was an onslaught against her and she couldn´t do anything other than hold his hands and arch her back as she cried out. Harry was the first person she´d ever been with that could make her come this way and she knew he knew it. He licked her long and slow until she was trembling and then cranked it up a couple knotches so he was sucking her clit into his mouth and making her clutch at his hands desperately. 

She was moaning his name and it was such a relief to be able to do so without crying because she was afraid. He lowered his mouth and teased her with the tip of his tongue against her until he could push it just far enough into her. She came with a cry of his name, trembling and arching her back and tensing up until she couldn´t take it anymore. He kept his mouth on her through it and only let up when her thighs started shaking around his ears. 

She pulled him up to kiss her and moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. His chin was wet and it turned her on even more to see it; that he´d let her kiss him and that he was the most unselfish man in bed in the planet. 

¨Please.¨ She murmured against his mouth when she could breathe again. He moved, shifted to the side on an elbow, and she realized a moment later when he leaned again that he was pulling off his boxer briefs. He was hard against her thigh and she marveled at the feeling of him hot and aroused, the head of his dick touching her hip and smearing a drop of precome where he´d just marked a bruise into her. 

¨Eggsy.¨ He laughed. She leaned away a little to catch the expression on his face and grinned when she caught the look of smug happiness on his face. 

¨Wot?¨ She asked curiously, stroking his face with her hands and rubbing his lower lip with the pad of her finger. 

¨There´s no way I´m even remotely able to say no to you.¨ He admitted and she cracked a grin at him before pushing him over on his back and straddling him. 

¨I´ll remind you of that the next time you throw JB off the bed.¨ She smirked and he was going to reply but he lost whatever quip he was going to make when she leaned back and took him in hand so she could guide him inside of her. He gasped as she rubbed the head of his dick against he teasingly before sitting back and sinking down over his length. His hands shot to her hips and squeezed and Eggsy wished she´d thought to grab her glasses because Harry´s face, fucked out and scrunched up in pleasure, was something she wanted on camera so she could watch on loop all day. She took her time pushing her body down and made sure she looked at Harry while she did so, feeling her own face twist as she took another inch. She was wet from her own arousal but especially wet from Harry´s mouth and even then, it was still a tight fit. She whimpered as she finally sat fully with him bottomed out and only gave Harry a second to breathe before she was pulling out again, just to slam down on him.

Harry let her set the pace and watched her as she took her pleasure from him. She was completely enamored by the way he was looking at her and she´d missed him so much that she was almost clumsy with her movements. She pushed hard until her thighs burned and Harry seemed to notice the way she wasn´t completely seeking out her pleasure anymore. He grabbed her waist and without dislodging her, flipped them over so he was on top of her. She moaned when he took over and touched him everywhere she could while he was grinding his hips down into her. 

¨I love you.¨ She gasped and his hips stuttered. He grabbed her hands again and held them as he leaned down to kiss her, not stopping his movements at all while he did so. She couldn´t stop thinking about anything other than how much she loved him: his hair as it curled at the front; his brown eyes as he looked at her; the way his abs pressed against her softer stomach; it was all making her crazy. She couldn´t tell where she began and he ended because they were pressed so close together yet she couldn´t get enough of him anyway. This was the passionate love making that was reserved for hotels and honeymoons and couples who´d been married for ten years and she had that with Harry. It made her head spin and she laughed at the pure happiness she felt. Harry smiled at her laughter, not even knowing what caused it, and she kissed his nose. He slipped his hand between their bodies then and touched her and it was all she needed to come again.

¨Harry, Harry ...¨ She whimpered, her hand gripping his tightly while the other tugged at his hair. He leaned down to kiss the whimpers from her mouth and thrusted his hips harder into her, making her eyes roll into the back of her head, until he was right there with her too. He came inside of her and didn´t pull out until Eggsy was kissing him and petting his hair. He shuddered as he slipped out and pulled her close to him, cradling her face against his chest and kissing her hair. 

¨We should get in more fights.¨ Eggsy laughed, her voice hoarse and low as she played with the hair on Harry´s chest. 

¨I think I´m good with waiting before you do something I need to pull my hair out about.¨ Harry said teasingly. She bit his nipple in retaliation and grinned when he threw his head back in exasperation. 

¨We should clean up, darling.¨ He said in a more serious tone and she sighed. She absolutely did not want to get up. 

¨I don´ wanna get up. Can´ we just deal with it tomorrow?¨ She asked and Harry had already made a point of him being unable to refuse her so he got up, grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it before coming back and wiping them both down. He discarded it quickly on the other side of the bed and then returned to Eggsy and wrapped her up in his arms as well as the duvet. 

¨Anything for you, my lovely Eggsy.¨ He said and it was the last thing Eggsy heard before she fell asleep. It was the first night in four days that she closed her eyes and didn´t wake up sceaming and alone. 


End file.
